


Stay with me

by Esteicy



Series: October 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, It last only a moment but I feel is better tagging it, M/M, Minor Violence, Namor needs help, Physical Abuse, Pietro is heartbroken, Unhealthy Relationships, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: When things become impossible between him and his partner, Pietro has to make a hard decision, it hurts him deeply but no matter how much you love someone...you must accept when that person needs a help you can't provide.But will Namor accepts he needs help or hold more tightly into his unhealthy behaviors?





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober again! Now the prompt I picked was "Stay with me" and decided to explore it with Silverfish, my first Pietro/Namor ever.
> 
> I think I must clarify I love Namor and this ship, I swear! Yeah what a great way to show my love for a ship, with angst! I know...but this is just me looking for a reason to write sad scenes(?). 
> 
> Now like the tags warn this is an unhealthy relationship, Namor has lost a lot of people in the past, I feel like this could make him developt some kind of "over protective" tendencies with his new loved one that could become something worst pretty easily.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this with Namor, I hope it all worked well and that you enjoy reading!

Pietro sighed and hugged himself while looking down, he was nervous, he could feel his hands shaking already and his mouth dry, his heart hurting while he repeated in his mind the words he would say to his partner in the moment he came back to their hotel room, it was a simple phrase but it would change everything, he was sure.

“Oh finally back” Namor said crossing the door and closing it behind him, smiling at his lover while looking at him with a tenderness that was only reserved for him “Everything is done here, we can go back now” he whispered hugging him from behind and kissing his head “I was missing Atlantis…and also I was missing having you all for myself.”

Pietro closed his eyes pressing his lips hard, he couldn’t go back with him…it was now or never, who knows when he would get the courage again?

“I won’t go to Atlantis” he murmured opening his eyes and looking down at the floor.

“What?” Namor smiled confused “Of course you will, we don’t have more reasons to stay here” he moved and took his hands but Pietro moved away from him.

“No you don’t understand! I’m not going back with you Namor, please just listen to me…I’ve been thinking about our relationship a lot recently” he started still not looking at him “This isn’t an easy decision for me because I really love you…but exactly because I love you I feel…I feel we should…” his voice was about to break but he took a deep breath and quickly finished “We should take a break, we need time away from each other.”

The king of Atlantis looked at the man he loved for a long moment before chuckling, not believing what he was listening because it was absurd.

“You can’t be serious” he said shaking his head smiling “Why would you want that?”

“Because…what we have isn’t healthy” he hugged himself again, hurt that he wasn’t being taken serious “You are acting so possessive and controlling with me, you asked me to move to Atlantis, to leave the Avengers, you don’t like when I come to help during an emergency, I even have to ask your permission to visit my sister! And most of the time you will come too, everyone has noticed it.”

“Possessive? Controlling?” his smiles disappeared “Pietro you must understand, I’m doing it to protect you! I love you and I don’t want you getting hurt, being an avenger is way too dangerous and now that you are dating me anyone could try to use you against me, I’m doing this for your own good!”

“No! I…I used to believe it, I used to like how you acted because you made me feel loved and safe…but I finally can see that this isn’t right!” he said firmly “I love being a hero, I like to be an avenger and I can’t leave that behind, I know is risky but keeping me in a golden cage is not the way, you can’t tell me what I can or can’t do!”

“This is ridiculous…come with me, we can talk about it in home” Namor tried to grab his arm but Pietro quickly moved away.

“No, you aren’t listening to me! I already took my decision we need some time separated, I need you to understand that this is wrong and you need to make an effort to get better” then he carefully came closer and touched his face “I love you Namor but you are hurt…life hurt you too much to have a healthy relationship, I know it’s not your fault but I can’t heal you…you must get help, I…”

“I don’t need help!” he grabbed his both wrist hard and pressed his teeth “I need _you_! Stay with me, Pietro! Don’t leave me like everyone else did!”

“Namor you are hurting me!” Pietro cried trying desperately to free himself from his grasp.

“_You_ are hurting _me_! You want to leave me!” he yelled with his heart filling with disappointment.

“Stop it! Let me go, please!” he looked at him terrified, Namor never had put a hand on him to hurt him…but now he was scared.

The look in his lover’s eyes made the king gasp, letting him go and fall on the floor, he took a moment to look at his hands while walking back…this…this wasn’t okay…they weren’t supposed to be fighting…they…

“See? This is what I mean” Pietro stood up and grabbed his sore wrist, shaking nervous “You aren’t okay…please get help…I don’t want to see the man I love becoming this.”

“I don’t need…help” Namor said looking down and pressing his fists “Leave, but if you do it…never come back.”

“Namor…”

“No! I thought you of all the people would understand, I thought you would be different! But I see you won’t, you aren’t good for me so why should I bother?! Leave! Run and never come back to me, I don’t want to know more about you! Leave me if you want! Do it!” he yelled at him furiously making the man cry with pain and fear before running away with his super-speed in only a second.

The king left shortly after he did, he flew away from everything and everyone; to a place surrounded only by ice and isolation and then screamed with all the strength he could, grabbing his head and pulling his hair, closing his eyes hard while the miserable yelling hurt his throat merciless. It all happened so fast…only one hour ago he was okay…he was happy…and now? He had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

And he could only ask why? Why he couldn’t be happy for once? Why life had to let him taste happiness only to take it away the next second?

Why?!

Why Pietro couldn’t just understand and let him protect him…why he had to ruin everything again?

“Pietro…” he whispered sadly looking down “Why couldn’t you stay with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This hurts...
> 
> Pietro loves Namor, he knows their relationship has good things, but in cases like this it's necessary to put your mental health first.
> 
> I do have the idea that Namor eventually talks with a good friend (Steve) and decides to seek for help, because Pietro is worth it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! If that's the case any comment (yes, yelling too if it is with respect I guess(?) will be appreciated.


End file.
